cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Freedom Federation
13 |totalstrength = 198,396 15,261 1.30 :. Alliance Nation Statistics |avgstrength = 23,005 |totalnukes = 46 |rank = 103/309 |score = 2.75 |aidslots = 93/117}} World Freedom Federation (WFF) is a Pink sphere alliance that was re-activated on September 15th, 2014. The WFF is protected by Sengoku and Reavers pursuant to Sons of Anarchy 2: Straight to DVD. It's initial incarnation (WFF 1.0) was founded on 12/03/07 by Nord Belka and disbanded shortly after. WFF (2.0) was founded on May 8, 2009, sometime between May and August 2012 it merged into Death Before Dishonor. WFF (3.0) was founded on September 15th 2014 and merged to form Apocalypse Meow on August 22nd 2016. A Brief History The WFF Prototype: 2007 After finding many large alliances to be ineffective for the individual nation, Nord Belka founded The World Freedom Federation. Based upon the principals of catering to every nations needs, and freedom for each citizen. In its initial peak, The WFF had only seven fully active members, yet had been at war with the Osirian Compact—one that came unprovoked. Unfortunately two months later, communications were lost, and the alliance was left dormant. WFF 2.0: 2009-2012 For a year and a half The WFF had rested only to be awakened hours after Soldier disbanded. Nord, having dusted off his old Federation garb and medals, urged fellow Soldiers to follow. Promising them the ideals held by the original incarnation of The WFF, a small group of Soldier nations set forth. So with the help of Chazz, Poliz, Merdesa and NotYou; Nord had found himself leading The World Freedom Federation yet again. Still holding the beliefs he once had and that The WFF stood for, they set out recovering lost Soldier members and spreading the ideas of freedom, loyalty, and camaraderie. At it's peak, the WFF had 50-60 nations and a total NS over one million. WFF 2.0 also took part in a close partnership with DB4D and VA in the Victory Not Vengeance Bloc, the first and only block the WFF participated in. Shortly after the Grudge War, the WFF fell into inactivity and remaining nations joined DB4D in the late spring of 2012. The WFF forums were placed in mothball status that summer, to be re-activated sometime later when CN needed heroes again. One year Anniversary After two major wars and much growth, the World Freedom Federation (2.0) celebrated on May 15th, 2010. Articles of the Federation III The World Freedom Federation (WFF) is / / / themed. This makes an interesting combination of military and also sci-fi within the alliance. Every Citizen has the ability to advance up the ranks, you can get out of the WFF exactly what you put in. "There is an old song which asserts that "the best things in life are free". Not true! Utterly false! This was the tragic fallacy which brought on the decadence and collapse of the democracies of the twentieth century; those noble experiments failed because the people had been led to believe that they could simply vote for whatever they wanted… and get it, without toil, without sweat, without tears. … I fancy that the poet who wrote that song meant to imply that the best things in life must be purchased other than with money — which is true — just as the literal meaning of his words is false. The best things in life are beyond money; their price is agony and sweat and devotion . . . and the price demanded for the most precious of all things in life is life itself — ultimate cost for perfect value." We recognize that unregulated Democracy is mob rule. We also recognize that totalitarianism is almost always started at the ballot box. Therefore, the WFF is based on the ideas of a Libertarian Meritocracy. With higher ranks having higher responsibility, all incoming government members are expected to have a background of merit, civic virtue and be of outstanding personal character. The core values of honor, courage and service are instilled into every citizen. Article I: Citizenship Section I: What is a Citizen? Every member that has passed through the applicant phase is a citizen. The Citizen rank is the first earned, and the only one that will stay as long as you are an “active” member. Every Citizen has the duty to vote in Citizen votes and Referendums. Remember that service guarantees Citizenship! Section II: Earning Citizenship To become a Citizen, one must register on the WFF Forums and fill out a Citizen application. Before this, the potential applicant must change their alliance affiliation (AA) to World Freedom Federation. If your application is approved, you will have one week to study for the Federal Citizenship Exam. Once the exam is passed, you will have earned the Citizen rank and become an official WFF member. Any denied applicants have the right to a detailed reasoning for said application denial. You may apply as many times as you’d like unless on the blacklist. Section III: Absent without Leave (AWOL) A Citizen has the right to be a non-hacker and “resign” from WFF with the minimum of a 48 HR notice. All tech deals must have been completed prior to leaving the AA. Failure to comply will result in you being marked AWOL. If you are marked AWOL you have 24 hrs to take corrective action. Failure to comply will result in you being placed on the WFF blacklist and you will never be allowed to party again. Section IV: Activity Requirements World Freedom Federation currently requires all members to log on at least once every three weeks to be considered satisfactorily active. If a member falls below this level their forums account is marked “Inactive”, if a member returns to Cybernations they will have the ability to rejoin WFF without fully reapplying. If a member returns to Cybernations and does NOT rejoin WFF within 24 hrs, they will be removed from the WFF roster and be forced to reapply if they wish. Article II: Government Section I: Skymarshal and Deputies Skymarshal (SM) The Skymarshal is the highest governmental authority, overlooking all aspects of the alliance. Once a year, a vote of confidence shall be held, with majority Citizens rule. This vote shall take place no later than 48hrs after the Skymarshals anniversary date. Any member serving at least one year honorably within the WFF is eligible to be selected as a candidate. In the event the Skymarshal resigns, he may select a replacement. This replacement is to be approved by the same vote of confidence procedure as used for selecting a new Skymarshal. Deputy Skymarshal (Dept.) The Deputy Skymarshal is the second highest in the chain of command. There is one Deputy Skymarshal for each department of Internal Affairs, External Affairs and an Auxiliary Deputy. The Internal Affairs Deputy oversees Economics, Internal Affairs and Defense strategies. The External Affairs Deputy oversees Foreign Affairs, Defense and Economics strategics. Each Deputy is selected by the current Skymarshal. The Skymarshal and/or Deputy Skymarshals may be removed by a vote of no confidence. To remove the Skymarshal, a case of his misdeeds must be brought before the government in the Alliance Affairs area in a new topic. If the membership of WFF feels the Skymarshal is not living up to his duties, they may vote with 75% majority of membership and 75% majority of the government to remove him, at which point a special election can be had to pick a new Skymarshal. A nomination thread will be put up within 24 hours by the outgoing skymarshal, anyone qualified for Skymarshal by this charter will be proclaimed candidates. A vote will be held for 48 hours. The member with the most votes is proclaimed the winner. Section II: Secretaries Secretaries are third highest in the chain of command. They serve six month terms. At the end of the term, a 48hr Citizen nomination thread shall be made by the Skymarshal. Nominees must then be unanimously approved by government members. A Citizen vote is then held, with majority as winner. A tie is broken by holding a vote of the Skymarshals. Economics Secretary (ECO) Responsible for every Citizens' trades and also tech deal and aid flow. Will set goals for every nation to assist in infrastructure jumps and also maintain a steady tech deal flow to aid individual growth. While working with other government, will make sure the over all economic goals set by the Skymarshal are met. Defense Secretary (DEF) Head of the MILCOM department, responsible for the defense of the alliance in all its forms. Will train and prepare Citizens for war and ensure every Citizen understands how to fight. Coordination with allies in regards to war plans can be made at this level. Must also make monthly reports to the Skymarshal of War Chest amounts for each nation. Refer to Article II: Section III. Internal Affairs Secretary (IA) Maintains the Citizen Academy and heads the recruitment department. Also responsible for basic forum moderation and organization. Will also organize and present monthly editions of the Federal News. Assists in the Economic Department by offering help with updating tech deal and trade info. Foreign Affairs Secretary (FA) Primarily the link for information between the alliance and allies, but also a diplomat to foreign alliances during times of conflict or redress of a complaint made by a foreign alliance. The FA is also responsible for the initial movements for treaties. Refer to Article III: Section VI. Section III: Military Command (MILCOM) Declaring a State of War A state of war can only be declared by the Skymarshal. A majority vote of the Deputy Skymarshals and Secretaries will enact a state of war, with Skymarshal approval. In the event the vote is a tie, the tie shall be broken by executive order of the Skymarshal. In the event of an outbreak of major war or major war is imminent and the Skymarshal cannot be reached by any means for voting, a majority vote of the government shall be held to vote on declaring war. Commanders (CDR) Second highest in the MILCOM department and fourth highest in the chain of command, Commanders take part in the planning stages of conflicts. Commanders report directly to the Defense Secretary, but may not issue target lists. During times of peace, Commanders are expected to act as moderators and also assist in the generalities of the alliance workings. Commanders are appointed by government based on experience, service time and merits. Captains (CAPT) This is an entry level rank, fifth in line of the chain of command but third highest in MILCOM. Captains assist in the planning stages of wars by providing specific information on each nation within their respective squadron. Each captain is also responsible for their own squadron moderation and activity. This rank can be appointed to any active member that has been a citizen for at least a month. MILCOM Conflict Protocol All members of the MILCOM are to assist in creating battle plans and general military strategies. The Defense Secretary is the only member of the MILCOM that has the authority to initiate the issuing of target lists after Government approval. In the event the Defense Secretary is absent, a Commander will be appointed by the Government to issue said target lists. Article III: Policies and Customs Section I: Rules of Engagement No Citizen is to engage a nation under the WFF or allied flag unless the target is deemed a rogue or other enemy by the Skymarshal. Attacking a nation under a foreign alliance flag is not allowed unless ordered by government. Punishment for not following these orders can be very severe and are handled on a case by case basis by the Skymarshal or the DoJ. Section II: War Time Policy It is to be a standard practice of the Skymarshal and WFF government to make an official Declaration of War, for all eyes to see, before engaging another alliance in large scale conflicts. A first strike nuclear policy may be enacted to secure the defense of the alliance and allies. Non-nuclear engagements are open to discussion via diplomatic channels in certain situations that demand said course of action. In the event a DoW is made, every Citizen must work together and fight. If a Citizen leaves the AA under any circumstance during a time of war, that Citizen will be stripped of any rank earned and considered AWOL. Citizens of the World Freedom Federation are never to surrender as a POW. A given nation must exhaust all efforts to resist before considering entering peace mode for R&R unless otherwise ordered. Section III: The Chain of Command and requesting redress In the event a Citizen has an inquiry about Internal Policies or requesting redress for an internal issue, they must follow the chain of command. If a conflict is with a superior officer, the request can be made to speak with another official directly if deemed necessary by the Citizen. All issues are dealt with on a case by case basis by the Skymarshal or delegated to a lower government official if required. Section IV: Crimes and Punishment Other than going AWOL during a time of war, every Citizen charged with a violation has the right to appeal and/or be heard on the subject. Since every violation is dealt with on a case by case basis. Refer to the Department of Justice (DoJ) for further information. A charge can be overturned by a majority consensus of the government. Section V: Referendums In the event the government wishes or is requested, alliance decisions can be made by way of an alliance referendum. All Citizens are eligible to vote, with a majority vote being declared the winner. Issues such as war and peace are not eligible for referendum. If it is decided that the Articles of the Federation need revision, a public forum may be held for discussion. Only revisions to Article III may be proposed, with exception given to adding ranks at or below Commander. Proposals must be drafted by Government and then be proposed for a aye or nay vote of the Citizens, with the results being in the favor of Citizens majority. Section VI: Treaties and Citizen Rule The World Freedom Federation is not a neutral alliance, and we always welcome diplomacy. Sometimes, we find that special someone and want to get even closer. The Foreign Affairs Secretary is responsible for opening the door to all matters pertaining to potential and current treaties, regardless of their nature. All treaties must be approved by the Skymarshal and at least one of the Deputy Skymarshals before presentation to the Citizens for voting. The treaty will stand before the Citizens for 48 hours unless an extension is approved. An extension shall not exceed 24 hours. Upon the conclusion of this 24 hour period, the votes will be counted and a result presented to the Skymarshal. All treaty approvals require a simple majority approval from the Citizens and the signatures of: The Skymarshal, Two Deputy Skymarshals, Foreign Affairs Secretary and The Citizens of the WFF. Foreign Affairs Diplomacy The World Freedom Federation always welcomes diplomatic relations with all alliances on Bob, whether it be business or pleasure. The World Freedom Federation's Treaties Conflict The World Freedom Federation will be the first to help their allies. No matter the odds, no matter their size, they all bleed the same. The World Freedom Federation's Wars Tech Dealing Policy Only alliances who hold a treaty with WFF are allowed to tech deal with WFF unless grandfathered in before the agreement (you know who are you) or unless a special agreement is reached. All other alliances found tech dealing with WFF will be asked to finish the ongoing deal (we will not rob you of your tech/cash) and then immediately cease and desist tech dealing with WFF until such as time as a treaty is signed or an agreement is reached. Contact the Skymarshal if you have any questions pertaining to this policy. Service Ribbons in the World Freedom Federation Special Citations These awards are given out periodically by government officials in the event of meritorious achievement or as otherwise indicated. Conflict Ribbons The World Freedom Federation brings freedom to the world and sometimes war. As a special thanks for participation, members are issued conflict ribbons. __FORCETOC__ Category:Current white team alliances Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:White team Category:VNV Category:Pink team alliances Category:Pink team Category:Military Category:Aviation Category:Ace Combat